


A Breath of Fresh Air...(Tom Hiddleston Smut)

by Avalonmedieval



Series: Teasing Tom: A Collection of Fluff and Smut Short Stories [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Crimson Peak, Erotic Massage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fans, Fucking, Just Sex, Mistaken Identity, No Romance, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Sex, Smut, Tom Finds a New Fuck, Tom is Stressed, fuck buddy, no love, not a romance just hard core fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Over-stressed Tom gets an erotic massage. SMUT<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but explicit smut! Enjoy!

"Take me all the way." Tom gritted between his teeth, marring his fingers tighter into the sticky cluster of hairspray infested curls, arching his hips trying to encourage the woman to travel past the mid-length of his painfully engorged shaft.

Karen sighed as if preparing for a chore before slipping her parched mouth an inch lower and faltering. _Damn Tom_ , he knew he was too big to make such a request. They have been through this time and time again. Now choking, she snapped her head upwards giving up without a second thought.

Tom bit his lip to keep from sighing with disappointment. He reached beneath the kneeling woman to tantalize her cunt finding her dry, wounding his ego. He peered down at his fuck buddy, jaws untight, lips saggy as she bobbed her mouth up and down him. Her eyes were shut, face vacant of emotion. He dropped his gaze lower, his eyes settling on her slack nipples. There was no way he was going to get off this way, and he desperately needed to. He was leaving in the morning on a four month job in Canada.

"Let me fuck your throat."

Still hunching up and down, she slurred "no".

Ten endless minutes of suffering her dehydrated mouth and jagged teeth, Tom pulled her from his cock and kissed her dry lips. She replied by wrapping her arms around his back and sloppily plunging her tongue too deep down his throat. To keep from choking and throwing up, he broke the kiss sinking his mouth to her breast.

While he chewed her nipples trying to harden them, she asked "What time is your flight?"

"6 AM" Tom muttered between nipple slurps. _Damn, what wrong with her?_ He hated it when she brought up unrelated sex topics while screwing.

Standing, Tom pulled Karen to her feet and lowered his mouth to her lips. Without breaking the kiss, he pressed her to the bed. "How do you want it, baby?"

"A fuck is a fuck, Tom."

_Fuck_ , she knew how to kill his sexual high. Disinclined to look upon her face, he tossed her over, folding on all fours. She propped her head on her forearms lazily. Tom blinked slow and deliberate as if mustering tolerance. He gripped her hips, encouraging her to arch.

Again he discovered her tunnel dry and slipped on a condom before inserting himself. His full length traveled her intimate canal without resistance generating a farting sound as he impaled her core.

Karen did not moan or bother to sob with pleasure as his cock thrust in and out of her.

"Damn it, Karen, at least arch." Tom snapped, digging his fingers into her taut ass cheeks to force her to arch.

Intensifying his pace, he glanced down at the pale rear swallowing his meat. It was thin and inelastic, unable to jiggle. Her cranny as hairy as her pussy. At the beginning of their mutual friends with benefits relationship, Karen had made sure to come to him waxed and usually wearing something spicy, now after five months, she neglected to even bother to shave her legs.

Losing his arousal, Tom drew his gaze to the porn on the tv focusing on a busty blonde pinned between two pounding cocks. The beauty's face contorted with pleasure as the men thrust into her. Sobbing with ecstasy, drool oozed from her twitching lips, her nipples taut with desire.

Tom's thrusting now vigorous and rhythmic, panting, his abdominal muscles rippling, as the blonde squirted a steady stream into the mouth of one of the men.

"Oh God!" Karen sobbed out.

Tom glanced down at the source of her pleasure, scorned to find her fingering her clit.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" She wailed with animalistic passion, trembling as she climaxed from her own stimulation.

Sated, Karen stretched her arms out and laid her face back down waiting for Tom to finish.

Galled, Tom smacked her on the ass and went back to watching the porn. The other man was hammering the little honey blonde. Mocking the man, Tom thrusts evolved into sledgehammer like blows. He had expected Karen to lament like the woman on tv was doing, but she remained docile, her pussy swallowing his wrath, relaxed and lacking tension.

Finally the porn star threw his head back, digging his nails in the the blonde's fleshy rear, shooting a searing wad into her clenching rosy pink cunt. He withdrew and the camera zoomed closer focusing on a gush of cream spewing from the woman's hairless constricting pussy. The woman reached down and used her fingers as a ladle and devoured the man's essence. The beautifully lewd act invoking Tom's own orgasm.

Closing his eyes, cheekbones twitching, he grinded deep, ejaculating his pent-up frustration into the condom.

Peeling off the slimy rubber, he asked with a naughty smile, "Do you want a sip?"

"Gross, no!" Karen hissed, jumping to her feet heading toward the bathroom.

Tom sank to the bed, condom still in hand, and sighed.


	2. The Massage

Two months later, a tensed Tom slammed the door of his hotel room hard. He was agitated, sexually weary. He had spent the last three days filming a kinky sex scene with a curvaceous almost nude actress sitting on his cock. He now understood why her husband had come to spend a few days with her. He knew there was no use in asking Karen to fly in for a quick tryst. She would claim she was too busy and if even she did stop by, he would still feel unsatisfied afterwards. He knew it was well past time to find a new sex partner, but with his career on the plunge, he lacked personal time to locate another. It was not an easy goal even though he had a line of women lusting after him. The key was discretion and this quality was rare, especially when you are an actor.

Hoping to ease his mind, he opened his laptop and logged into Twitter. He frowned. Back in his early career days, when time allowed, he often surfed Tumblr and found posts about the size of his cock, which was understandable his fans noticed,  _hell everyone noticed_ , and also posts with links to fanfiction. Some of the fans wrote him like a virile sex stag, which was flattering and a bit humorous. Most of these blogs teased about his sex appeal, but they also complimented his talent and supported his career, and he appreciated them. But what he read on his Twitter today was anything but flattering. He had posted a link to an article covering the horrific tragedy of a young girl's torment during her years as a sex slave. Tom had hoped the article would help spread the horror of human trafficking. Most of his fans condoled their sympathy, but more than a few had left disrespectful comments like " _I love your smile, Tom"..."Will you marry me?_ "...and " _Please follow me back"_. He shut his laptop, drained, his beautiful lips etched with a disappointing frown. Everything was getting to him, even his fans whom he loved immensely.

Peeling his clothes off, he slipped into the shower relishing the searing droplets as they massaged his weary muscles. He closed his eyes and within seconds he was bracing himself, squirting against the shower door. He glanced at his milky nectar oozing down the glass knowing the little wad had not been enough to quench what his body so desperately needed.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and darted to the door finding James, the director, on the other side. The hyperactive young man thrust some papers into his hands and went on about last minute changes to the script.

"Oh shit, there has also been a change in the scene schedule and I forgot to bring it up with me. I will send someone with it in a few….Um Tom, what is wrong?" He asked noticing Tom rolling his shoulders as if trying to relieve stress.

"Nothing really, just a bit of tension between my shoulder blades."

James voice erupted into a chuckle. "I know how you feel. I film sex scenes. I've been there. Can't imagine how I would feel being the actor afterwards."

"It is more than the scene."

"I know exactly what you need. I have a special friend nearby. She is an erotic massage therapist. I can give her a buzz." James grinned, his eyes twinkling with naughty mischief.

Widening his eyes, Tom shook his head in a scolding manner. "No thanks." He chuckled sarcastically. "I have never paid for sex and do not plan to start. I am not that desperate yet."

"Dude, not sex. I said erotic massage therapist. Just a massage with a little something extra that will leave you feeling just as good as the real thing."

"I doubt that."

15 minutes later, Tom reluctantly agreed to the massage after James convinced him of the woman's loyal discretion and how soothing his tension would improve tomorrow's scene.

Bidding James goodnight, Tom drifted back his laptop with a beer in hand. A pile of empty bottles and a porn video later, he opened his door to find an exquisite young woman with the thickest lips he had ever seen.

"Hey Tom, James said you needed this." She handed him the schedule with a smile. He accepted it without a glance and tossed it aside.

Tom could not help himself, he grinned.  _Damn,_  she was stunning. She was wearing overly short shorts and a tight tee. Odd, he thought. One would think a woman in her line of work would dress a little more seductive. He guessed she did it to cast off the hotel's suspicion.

He extended the door and said "Come in, please."

She cocked her head, confusion reflecting from her flawless face, but Tom was too intoxicated to notice. When he turned and strolled away, she followed not wanting to look a fool by standing in the hallway in front of an open door.

He handed her a beer. "Lets have a drink first."

Smiling, she accepted the bottle and replied, "It seems you have had enough."

"Not even close to it." He joked, downing at least a half of bottle in one chug.

"Ok…" She sat down and modestly crossed her legs, trying hard not to glance down at Tom's groin. He was sitting in a chair, legs sprawled out donning only a towel.

"What is your name?"

"Candie!" She snapped in a sassy tone as if he should know.

Tom smiled knowing that was not her real name. "I like Trixie too."

Candie frowned.  _Did he think she was a dog for her career?_  She had heard Tom wasn't one those type of actors.

Before she could reply, he stood and spread across the bed on his stomach. "I need this."

Candie jumped to her feet, eyes darting in all directions.  _What the hell was he doing?_  "You need what?"

"A massage."

"You want me to rub your back?"

"Isnt that what you get paid to do?"

 _No_ , but glancing at the pile of empty beer bottles in the trashcan, she decided not to debate and rolled her eyes... _actors…_

Timidly, she sat down beside him and tenderly dug her fingers into his warm flesh. He purred on impact which made her relax. He was extremely tense and obviously needed soothing.

"Your fingers feel so good on me." He purred sultry.

She bit her lip, giggling inside. Tom was delectable. Who would have thought that someone like her would be in his room, sharing a drink with him, and lulling his stress? She was lucky. There was a horde of cute fangirls outside who would literally fight to be in her place right now.

"I really needed this. I have been so stressed lately."

"I am glad you like it."

"Dont you have lotion or some type of warming oil?"

Her voice radiating confusion, she replied mocking a faint giggle, "It is not like I walk around with oil in my purse."

He chuckled and rolled over to his back, peering into her cat-shaped eyes, his gaze lascivious.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you massage the front too?"

"I can…"

Just as she lifted her palms to his chest, he arched and withdrew the towel.

Candie's heart slammed in her chest.  _Oh my God,_  this gorgeous man wanted to have sex with her. She knew better than to do this, but Tom was irresistible, and it had been too long since she had quenched her own intimate hunger. Diving head first in the wild and reckless wave, she tugged her shirt over her head and started stroking a trail down his sinewy chest to his hardening cock.

Tom inhaled a pleasing breath. He had not expected her to undress. "Can I touch you?" He ask in a voice that feared she would say no.

"Anywhere you want."

And that was all it took, Tom unfastened her bra, her beautiful breast spilling into his strong hands. "You are intoxicating." He whispered in a tone laced with desire, fondling a perky nipple. "You have the darkest nipples I have ever seen. They are gorgeous." And they were erect with desire, flattering him.

Candie winked at him. "I am part Native American."

He smiled back watching her spit into her hand. It was obvious she was not interested in small talk and had other things on her mind; HIM.

She stroked him leisurely with a mouthful of warm saliva, taking pleasure in watching his proud organ build. She caressed up and down feeling every ridge, every bulging vein, coaxing a dribble of pre-cum to ooze. Running her thumb over his slit, she smeared the miry droplet coating the head of his cock. As she stroked, she imagined how pleasing he would feel inside her. "This thing is excruciatingly tense..so thick and hard..it needs a real massage."

"Damn!" He grunted as she kneeled lapping his cock. He had not expected her to take it to this level.

Still stroking at his base, she ran her tongue up and down his full length, twirling her tongue on his hypersensitive head, devouring the seeping masculine juice. She lustfully cooed letting him know how scrumptious he tasted. She sank her mouth to his hairless testicles, inhaling deep, relishing his virile fragrance, and scooped up one, sucking it into her mouth. She made a humming sound which felt as if his ball were being vibrated. The erotic action causing his shaft to visibly throb.

Tom chuckled faintly, amused. He had never seen this trick before. In her line of work, she probably knew many.

After a bit of teasing, she latched on, sucking, thrusting her clenched lips up and down his lust.

Tom curled his toes, straining his rear muscles.  _God, she is talented._  At this rate, he would spew any second.

Bobbing up, she purred, "Do you want to fuck my throat?"

Without hesitation, "Hell yes, I do!" With his size, it wasn't often women offered to take him down their esophagus.

Candie shed her shorts, taking her thong with them, and spread out on the bed. Tom straddled her, her chest cupping his ass, balls snuggled against her nose, thrusting his cock into her mouth, fucking her slowly at first. She moaned hungrily. He could feel her chest rise and fall swifter as her desire increased. The faster he pumped, the deeper he slid. He watched her tiny throat expand with each impalement, inflating to accommodate his thickness. When she began to gag, he watched her pinch her left thumb and her throat seemed to relax around his thrusting cock. It must another trick.

"Remind me to tell James to triple your wage."

It did not take long before Tom's abdomen muscles began to ripple, his rear muscles clenching with eager anticipation of release. He curled a wad of her silky hair in his fist while gripping her chin. Bearing down, lips contorted, he growled low and sensual preparing to erupt. Three rapid thrusts later, he quickly withdrew and rose, jacking his searing jizz between her tits.

Almost frantically, Candie seized his cock at the hilt, stroking, drawing her mouth as quick as she could to consume his cream before his ejaculation dwindled. She leeched on, working her jaws, milking his remaining essence into her greedy mouth. He watched the hollow of throat swallow him knowing his intimate nectar was draining into her belly. When she finished, she released him, smiling naughty at him with cum dripping lips. The beautifully lewd act causing his loins to hammer.

"I did not know you wanted to drink that." Tom stated, surprised she trusted him enough to risk consuming him. He peered down at her cunt. He hoped she did not expect him to reciprocate oral sex. She was hot as hell, but there was no way he was risking it with someone like her.

"Who wouldn't want to swallow you, Tom?"

He chuckled slightly.  _She had no idea...Karen for one..._

Not sure what else to do, Tom reached for the towel to clean himself only for her to snatch it away.

"That is my job." She purred, coming to all fours, kneeling to his groin to lick the semen away before it dried.

"Fuck" Tom muttered, gritting his teeth, feeling his manhood stir, aroused again.

"Dont curse it." Candie laughed lifting her head. She cast him a sultry beam and spread her legs, caressing her clit before him. He watched her a few minutes noting how wet she had grown from sucking his dick. Her fingers and thighs slick.

She was blessed with the perfect cunt; petite and hairless with a rosy pink seam. He licked his lips, wetting them, fighting the overwhelming urge to shove her flat and maul into her. She probably tasted just as delicious as she looked. The thought of it made his mouth literally water.

It was easy to read his thoughts by the reflection on his face. Candie lustfully cooed, falling backwards, arching her hips in invitation.

No longer able to resist, Tom snatched a condom from the drawer and crawled between her legs. Devouring her mouth, groping her tits with desperation, he bucked his hips back and rammed into her with unrestrained strength, piercing her core, marring his pelvis bone into her threshold, burying the tip of his cock into her fleshy cervix.

Unintentionally she yelped, throwing her hands against his chest to halt him.

Placid, allowing her time to adjust to his size, he apologized, "I am sorry, baby. I did not think you would be this tight." He had expected her cunt to be gaping.

Cheeks flushed, she dropped her hands and replied bashfully, "Don't stop. I am fine."

Sucking in the corner of his lip, bearing the grip of her inner muscles choking his size, he slowly, erotically thrust in and out of her. She arched meeting his thrusts, wrapping her arms around his back, gripping, encouraging him to intensify his pace. He obeyed, building to a steady, constant rhythm.

"Tom" she lustfully sobbed out, her voice straining with pleasure. "Fuck me hard!"

He liked that. He did not even have to ask.

Thrilled to obey, he reared his hips back withdrawing until the tip of dick barely penetrated her rim only to slam back into her, deep and feral, knowing her delicate thighs would bear his marks of passion for days to come. She did not seem to mind. She begged and pleaded for more and more.

Tom felt her tunnel growing wetter, searing, flaming against his meat. Soon the sound of their passion mingled with their excessive breathing and the sound of her meaty breasts slapping against her perspired drenched flesh. She dug her nails into his flesh, now meeting the intensity of his thrusts, desperate to climax.

Breaking the branding of their bodies, Tom withdrew, pulling her body erect to face his. He tossed her legs around his hips and dove a hooked finger into her cunt. Kissing a repeated trail from her mouth down her neck, he smeared his finger in a circling pattern manipulating her now evident rough spot.

After a few stimulating minutes, he felt her intimate channel clench. He shoved her to her back roughly and threw her legs over his shoulders, impaling her with only half his length. He fucked her at an angle with a slow, rigid stride stimulating her G-spot.

Within minutes her pleasing moans evolved into sensual sobs. "Aye" she purred, twisting at the sheets in fistfuls, thrashing her head from side, panting.

She was beautifully arousing beneath him, twisting her head, writhing, mouth contorted, whining like a little bitch in heat, and it was all for him making his ego soar. There was no need for wine or porn. She did have to finger her clit to get off. Her emotions were genuine. It took every ounce of strength within him not to break and slam into her with merciless power. But he held back granting her euphoria.

She sobbed his name once more before her voice choked with delirious ecstasy. As soon as Tom felt her squirt, he drop her legs, burying himself deep inside her core, grinding against her clit triggering multiple orgasms.

As she wailed wildly beneath him, his own mind now dangerously danced at the edge of uncontrollable ecstasy. Rearing his hips back, drawing his drenched cock to her rim, he growled as if possessed plunging back into her over and over, relentlessly, without restraint, piercing her cervix with each impalement. Balls sweating, dripping, slapping her jiggling ass with each impact, but Tom was too engrossed to care or even notice. It seemed he could not drive hard enough, fast enough, deep enough to quench the unyielding fire enraging his sanity.

She lamented beneath his lustful rage, bolstering him, rooting his drive on, but with his ears buzzing, mental coherence wavering among the realm of insatiable ecstasy, he paid her no heed. She clawed at his chest, mauled into his neck, eyes glued to the twitch of his alluring cheek bones with each pound of his hard-driving cock. As he pump in, she gripped her intimate muscles. As he retreated, she relaxed. Again and again she did this adding to his already gyrating stimulation.

"Fuck!" he growled between gritted teeth, seizing a fistful of her mane and ripping. Sensually snarling, lips deforming, facial feature distorting, he shot a huge, explosive slew of scorching cream into her pit of her core. "Fuck!" he bellowed realizing the condom had broken sometime during his passionate wrath. She arched, enjoying the searing liquid as it splattered against her intimate flesh, coating her. She sighed feeling every inch of him as he pumped himself now slowly, erotically in and out of her to expel every drop of male nectar in him.

Spunt, he released her hair and kissed her lips softly before rolling to her side.

After his breathing tranquilized, he muttered, "I have not fucked like that in years".

"I have not been fucked like that in years!" She agreed with a gratified giggle, sprawling her leg over his, allowing their mingled juices to cascade on to his flesh.

"I find that hard to believe, but still flattering." He replied, running his fingers inside her to plunder her well-fucked, dripping pussy.

Candie captured the seriousness in his voice and just as she opened her mouth to inquire the root of it, someone knocked on the door drawing Tom from his bed. Once clothed in a robe, he opened the door just enough to peek out.

Candie could make out the voice of a female visitor, but could not comprehend their purposely hushed conversation. She saw Tom stiffen, glance back at her, and mock a motion that he wanted to shoo the woman away before Candie realized what was going on. Fearing Tom's girlfriend had sought to surprise him unannounced, Candie leaped to her feet using Tom's towel as a shield.

By the time Tom closed the door and turned to find her lurking behind him, she had already heard enough to inflame her anger. Hands on her hips, she snapped. "An intimate massage!" Shaking her head, cheeks flaming with embarrassment, she continued, "It all makes sense now! You thought I was her!"

"I did." He admitted honestly.

"Tom! Do you not even know who I am? Is your head that high in stardom? I work on the set!" She turned, the look on her face foretold she was about to flee.

He seized her shoulders, halting her attempted departure. "Don't go. No, my mental status does not suffer from vanity, but from stress. I am sorry, Candie. I sincerely am."

Erratically, he dropped his head and kissed her roughly. The kiss making her knees weak, mind forgiving. He could be an easy addiction.

Afterwards, he curled his lips with a smile reeking of promiscuousness and slithered, "I am not finished with you."

She shrieked playfully when he ripped the towel from her nakedness and tossed her on the bed spread eagle. Now that he knew she was not a whore, he was going to do what he had been craving to do since he laid eyes on her. Sinking between her thighs, he lowered his face inhaling the scent of well-fucked cunt deep into his lungs allowing the essence to arouse his lust once again. The aroma causing his mouth to water and cock to thrive.

He flicked the tip on his tongue rapidly, assaulting her clit until it stiffened. She was a fantastically mess; wrecked and full of his seed. Her arousal peaking, the wetter she flourished, the more enticing her scent grew. Now stimulated and sweltering, their previous fluids oozed forth, seeping down her seam. Three licks later, he dove his tongue in her slick threshold, thrusting in and out, generating a sloppy wallowing sound.

She moaned, pleased with his vulgar actions, raking her fingers in his hair, admiring his sculpted jaw line as he devoured her. She arched against him, rocking her hips to his motion. The faster he thrust his tongue, the faster she bucked.

Pressing down on her hairless mound and parting her folds as wide as possible, he lapped his way back to her visibly throbbing clit. His cock now fully awake, he mauled into her clit licking slow and hard with the flat thick of his tongue. She bit her lip, pressed her head deep into the mattress, toes curling, fingers balled and clenching.

He listened to her deep throaty moans and smiled mentally. Satisfied he had her right where he wanted her, he leeched on sucking with all his might. She squealed with bliss, now gripping his hair, grinding, face-fucking him until she gushed.

He remained below until every drop seeped down his throat.

She giggled mirthfully, tugging on his hair until he rose and slithered up her body. She kissed him tasting her essence upon his lush lips.

"It seems you need another massage." She purred feeling his hard steel twitch against her flesh, bewitching her to his fall prey once again to his desires.

Moaning as he slipped into her, he replied, "What I need is you, Candie...."

Tom's cell was buzzing. Karen blinked on the screen. He glanced over and spotted her name. He smiled, fucking Candie passionately, mentally reminding himself to delete her from his cell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not use Crimson Peak's director's name because it is creepy enough with me writing smutty fiction about Tom (real person)...lol...so I spared the real director :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little short story! 
> 
>  
> 
> A super big THANK YOU to all my followers for reporting the three A03 accounts that plagiarized me. These accounts have all been suspended. 
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
